Springtime in the Woodland Realm
by The Real Floranocturna
Summary: The forest of Eryn Galen isn't the only thing enjoying a new spring. The Elvenking is madly in love with his Queen and when he finds her out alone in the woods, there's only one thought on his mind. A short, sweet and only a little bit naughty one-shot (Thranduil/OC).


This is a very short, sweet and only a little bit naughty ficlet with Thranduil and his Queen. I like to think that both of them were madly in love with each other and surely they also must have spent some romantic moments together in the forest, at least before the darkness turned it into the twisted version of Mirkwood. So I had this scene in my mind, and well, here it is! Sorry this is so short and basically a teaser, but I hope you enjoy it as something to spark your imagination ;).

Disclaimer: I do not own Thranduil, nor any of the other characters from Tolkien's Middle-earth. I do not make any money with this, this is purely for entertainment.

* * *

 **Springtime in the Woodland Realm**

Infinitely in love and full of desire was the Elvenking this season and when he saw his wife standing just right ahead of him, leaning against a majestic beech, her arms wrapped around the trunk, he decided to surprise her and sneak up on her silently. Springtime had come again to the Woodland Realm and the forest had put on a raiment of the prettiest shades of green, but nothing would compete with the beauty of his Queen. Her slender figure was only scarcely veiled beneath a light and flowing tunic in forget-me-not blue. Like waves of purest silver her waist length hair fell around her shoulders and onto her back. He could see the outline of her delicious curves beneath the thin cloth and to his delight it was obvious that she was not wearing anything underneath it.

A devious smile dawned on his face and a naughty feeling spread inside his chest as he halted just behind a row of low lying bushes, giving him enough coverage not to be discovered by her. With a few quick motions he unfastened the clasps of his robe, disposing of it silently, the thin tunic he wore beneath following swiftly, boots and breeches joining his discarded clothes in a heap of silver and grey behind the greenery.

In all his naked glory he made his way around the bushes and towards the tree, his wife still standing quietly beside it, her head now resting against the tree. He was so close to her that he could smell her and he inhaled her scent, so sweet and intoxicating, like the forest had come alive in her. Graceful and lithe like a cat he edged even closer and then he wrapped his arms firmly around her from behind, and before she could even make a single move, he had turned her around to pinch her in between the tree and his body. The look on her face was only mildly surprised, but the embers of desire were clearly visible in the depths of her eyes that were like starlight caught in the deepest pond of the forest. Her breath was on his face and only barely he could restrain himself from claiming her mouth and ravishing her body right where they were standing. She said nothing, but only looked at him knowingly, a coquettish smile on her lips, her gown sliding down and exposing one of her shoulders to his eager eyes.

"You know, you shouldn't be out here on your own, my beloved wife," he whispered teasingly into her ear, the feel of her barely covered body against his naked skin spiking a delicious thrill of anticipation in him.

"But why is that, my beloved husband? Are you afraid that something could happen to me?" she whispered back, pressing herself into him, his desire for her now more than obvious.

He pulled away from her to be able to look into her eyes, his thumb tracing the outline of her lips. "Something, or more likely _someone_ ," he said suggestively. "And I am afraid that your modesty might be in danger."

"Is that so?" A lascivious flutter of her eyelashes was enough to send the last remnants of his composure flying out.

"Yes," he breathed and then he leaned in and kissed her, the sweetness of her lips receiving his with a willingness that made him want her even more. He took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, his tongue delving into the warmth of her mouth. Fiercer and more demanding turned his kiss and she welcomed him and kissed him back with a desire that would soon send them both into the sweetest realm of delight.

"I want you," he said in between heated kisses and then his hands made short work of her tunic, her naked body melting in the most delicious way against his own.

"Then take me," she whispered and so he did.

His whole body was on fire and no more words were necessary to say what they both wanted from each other.

floranocturna, April 2018

* * *

 _Author's Notes: I wrote this for the Thranduil May Festival of the dailythranduilproject-blog on tumblr, where this has first been published._

 _Reviews, favs and follows are very much appreciated!_


End file.
